villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Gundahar
Gundahar is the secondary antagonist of the 2013 video game Knack and his 2017 sequel Knack 2. 'He is a despicable warchief goblin hating the humanity for having driven them out of their land and swearing to annihilate the human race, being confronted with a creature allied to humans, Knack. Personality Gundahar is a true sadist, hating completely humanity and is close to all to see it disappear forever, going as far as destroying populated cities, savoring chaos and destruction. He's pretty manipulative and treacherous as he tries to push Knack to join him by exploiting his pleasure to destroy things. He is also particularly arrogant and presupptuous as he firmly believes his machines can not be stopped. Despite everything, Gundahar show deep concern for his species, only wanting to restore their lives of yesteryear. Past The past of Gundahar is little known but according to Gundahar, Goblins had their civilization of cities before humanity had driven them into the wastelands where they now currently reside, although others say are the goblin which triggered the war between human and goblin. Knack Gundahar arrived at a village in Goblins where he delivered weapons for his fellow men and found the village chief under a pile of metal debris and asked him what had happened. Attack of Monte Verde Some time later, Gundahar sends his troops attacking the city of Monte Verde as well as retrieving relics that are a source of energy for his machines. After Knack, a Golem made of live relics, is defeated several of his troops, Gundahar addresses himself directly to him by a public giant screen and asks him why he helps humans when he is not one himself but Knack replied that he is not a goblin either. Gundahar tries to convince him to join him to satisfy his need for destruction but Knack refuses to join the ignoble goblin and destroys the screen. Knack ended up finding Gundahar in the center of the city next to a giant robot and showed himself before Gundahar told him that the robot was automatic and that he did not need to settle there but Knack not impress told him that he will destroy his robot. Exasperated, Gundahar orders the robot to kill Knack before retiring in his plane. After Knack finally destroyed the robot under his eyes, he threw the robot's leg into Gundahar's plane, damaging it and forcing him to flee. Battle of the goblin factory Two days later, Knack and Dr. Vargas (the creator of Knack) infiltrated the Gundahar's fortress in order to stop it once and for all.Gundahar finally noticed Knack and spoke to him with a speaker camera, Gundahar asked him if he had come to finish the job and after Knack was confirmed to him and asked him in turn if he attacked the cities and destroyed the fortress of the just humans for relics, Gundahar replied that he only wanted justice for his people because, because of humans, goblins live like beasts in forests and mountains and that before the war they had cities and a civilization and that all that Gundahar wanted was to start all over again. But Knack answered that he was not going to let him do it, Gundahar tried again to turn him against the humans without succeeding and ordered his minions to destroy him. After Knack is destroyed all the Gundahar War machines, he went to the tower and grabbed Gundahar but the perfidious goblin planted his spear in Knack's core, dropping it a piece. Gundahar angry at the doctor because his creature had destroyed that he had put twenty years to build him affirmed that even if it is defeated the goblins will win but Knack reformed and Gundahar fled by assuring them that it was not not finished. Defeated, he returns to the factory where he meets Charlotte, a human scientist responsible for the creation of many weapons to which he holds responsible for his defeat because it did not continue to improve the weapons and if it has In this case, the goblins would have won. Charlotte tells him that with better weapons, he would have reduced Monte Verde to ashes, to which the goblin furiously reminds him that humans are his natural enemy and that he will not stop until all humans are not dead. Seeing Charlotte's fear, Gundahar assures her that as she helped them, he would not hurt, but that if she refused to rebuild the weapons factory she will no longer have a place with them, before leaving angry. Knack 2 At an unknown moment, Gundahar has joined the High Goblins to prepare for his vengeance. As Knack enters a goblin town, Gundharar communicates with a High Goblin named Rothari to find out if his forces were ready to attack Knack, Rothari confirmed him but also expressed his great displeasure that Gundahar had been named Exalted One at his place when he was not a High Goblin. Gundahar exasperated reminded him that it was thanks to him if the High Goblins were to have their revenge, to the great detriment of Rothari. When Knack finds himself in front of Rothari's robot, Gundahar orders him to let him speak with his sworn enemy. Knack, surprised to hear the voice of Gundahar, told him that he thought he had settled his account a long time ago. Gundahar amused by this assures him that his end is near and that the last voice that he will hear will be his. Rothari irritated to be put on the key decides to attack Knack himself, to finally be defeated and his robot destroyed. Knack then takes Rothari's still functional communicator and warns Gundahar that he is coming for him. After Rothari's defeat, Knack confronted Gundahar in a meeting room with other highs goblins. While the other goblins fled, Gundahar stayed and revealed that he was the one who repaired the weapons of war of highs goblins and all that has happened so far but especially that he had plans for a mysterious artifact and then told Knack to hope he never gets his hands on it. Knack then charged Gundahar to see that it was only a hologram, Gundahar then challenged him to come find him at the control center. A few days later, Knack and his friend found Gundahar on top of a mountain near the control center. The arrogant goblin expressed his disappointment at seeing Knack still on the human side and then questioned Knack about how he thought he was going to defeat his mate of goblins and robot and Knack replies that he can. Gundahar, not impressed by the temerity of the golem reply that he would see who will laughs last before laughing diabolically. Knack managed to defeat the majority of Gundahar's army before confronting him again. Gundahar says at Knack that this time he will meet his doom before send two giant robots against him. Knack destroyed one of the robots and sent the other to crash into the tower where Gundahar stands. The tower fell to pieces and Gundahar falls in the ocean. He was not seen for all the rest of the game, which suggests he drowned. Quotes Knack Knack 2 Trivia * Gundahar is often regarded as the main antagonist of both games until he is outclassed by the real antagonist who was originally Knack's ally. In the first games it was Viktor and in the sequel it was Xander. Ironically, both are humans. * Gundahar is the only villain to appear in both games. Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Goblins Category:Tyrants Category:Brutes Category:Monsters Category:Leader Category:Fighters Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Mongers Category:Vengeful Category:Liars Category:Power Hungry Category:Hegemony Category:Misanthropes Category:Inconclusive Category:Arrogant Category:Opportunists